The Arriman Files
by Luna Sealeaf
Summary: Her destiny probably will not involve saving the wizarding world. But it will most definitely change it. (Year One)
1. Cats and Wands

This is my first Harry Potter story, so I ask that you please be understanding of any mistakes.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter, or any of its characters. While most of the plot is my own, only a few of the characters are of my original creation and even they are based on the world created by J.K. Rowling. As I am making no profit off of this, the sole purpose being only to amuse (and bide us over until the next book comes out), please do not sue me.  
  
Summary: Helaine Arriman's first year at Hogwarts will be nothing like what she imagined.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
The Arriman Files  
  
Chapter One  
Cats and Wands  
  
The sun had just begun to rise in the sky, but in a small town outside of Winchester, the occupants of the well spaced, large houses, slept on. Only one home differed from the others nearby.  
  
The brick house was situated on top of a hill and had two stories, a chimney, and resembled a cardboard box in shape. There was, in fact, nothing unusual about the house itself. It was the family that lived inside the house that the neighbors would have found strange. Consequently, this particular family contained three witches and one wizard, while the rest of the neighborhood consisted of regular muggles. However, as the Arriman family didn't socialize with their neighbors much, no one noticed the strange things that occurred inside their home.  
  
For example; while everyone else on the street slept in darkened houses, the lights at the Arriman residence shone through the windows and three cloaked figures could be seen standing impatiently by the roaring fire in a silver plated fireplace.  
  
"Where is that girl? It's nearly seven!" the woman who spoke gave a dramatic sigh and crossed her arms as though waiting a moment longer would cause her much suffering.  
  
"Mum, do you want me to see if she's awake?" asked the little girl who stood next to the woman. By their looks alone it was obvious the two were related. Each had straight brown hair and the same sharp nose.  
  
"Now now Gwen, I'm sure your sister will be down any moment," Mr. Arriman assured his daughter. A tall and thin man, Mr. Arriman's most notable feature were his eyes, which always had a vague and dreamy look to them. Mrs. Arriman's eyes were the exact opposite; they were always alert and taking in the world around her.  
  
"Well, she had better hurry," snapped Mrs. Arriman. Her husband only gave her an absentminded smile and folded his hands in front of him, giving the appearance that he was content to stand and wait for ages.  
  
As the minutes passed though, it became apparent that whoever it was they were waiting for was not on their immediate way. With a sound of disgust Mrs. Arriman went to the foot of the stairs and called loudly,  
  
"Laney! Hurry and get up or you shall make us late! Do you want us to leave you behind?"  
  
Up the stairs and through a door on the right, Helaine, better known as 'Laney', Arriman rolled over in her bed and finally opened her eyes.  
  
"I'm up!" she called as her mother threatened to bodily drag her out of bed. With a gloomy air she got dressed, tied her long brown hair away from her face, and took the stairs down two at a time.  
  
"Laney, what took you so long?" whispered her twin sister, Gwen, as they gathered around the fireplace. Laney just shrugged before taking a fistful of floo powder from the bowl her mother offered her. The truth was she was not really looking forward to the day ahead or the reason for which they were going.  
  
"Isaac, you go first and wait for the girls." Mrs. Arriman said briskly. Mr. Arriman winked at his two daughters and then tossed his powder into the fire, calling out as he stepped into the green flames,  
  
"Diagon Alley!"  
  
Minutes later they were making their way through the crowded streets of the secret magical section of London.  
  
"Wonderful! I told you we shouldn't have waited until the last minute! We'll be lucky if they aren't all out of supplies," Mrs. Arriman's tone was icy and she was frowning as the four walked through the crowds of people.  
  
"Don't worry Maredyth, you know perfectly well that no shop in Diagon Alley has ever run out of school supplies. I suppose we should stop by Gringotts first, then?" before Mrs. Arriman could answer her husband, Gwen piped up,  
  
"Oh Mum, can't Laney and I look at the cats while you and Dad go? Gringotts is so boring!" as Gwen pleaded with their mother Laney said nothing, though she rather liked Gringotts.  
  
"Oh very well. But you're not to go anywhere else! And wait for us there!" instructed Mrs. Arriman. Hardly waiting for her permission, Gwen took hold of Laney and pulled her through the streets until they reached the Magical Menagerie.  
  
As they went inside, Laney couldn't help feeling a little happier. She loved animals, especially cats, and she'd been looking forward to getting one for quite some time.  
  
"Can I help you my dears?" asked the witch behind the counter, smiling at the two girls politely. Per usual, Gwen answered for both of them.  
  
"Yes please! I'm Gwendolyn Arriman, this is my sister Lan –I mean Helaine. We're looking for cats." The woman smiled at Gwen's enthusiasm.  
  
"Well, we've got plenty o' cats here. Hang on –"she said as she led them to the back of the store, "Arriman...now that sounds familiar..."  
  
"Oh, our father works for the Daily Prophet, that's why. You've probably read his name above some article...oh look at that one Laney! Isn't he cute?" Gwen pointed to a short haired black and white feline that was sleeping on a cushion. At Gwen's squeal of delight it opened one yellow eye and gave a faint cat-smile. With a grin, Laney was about to agree when her hair was pulled sharply from behind her.  
  
"Ow!" She spun around to glare at her antagonist. Laying on a shelf was a brown and black cat with silky fur, and wearing what seemed like an amused expression on its face.  
  
"Are you two going to Hogwarts then?" questioned the witch curiously while Gwen petted the black and white cat.  
  
"Yes, this is mine and Laney's first year," at the mention of her name Laney stopped petting the furry cat and turned back to Gwen.  
  
"Oh my, you're twins! Excuse me, I didn't notice how much you looked alike till just now," the witch exclaimed, blinking as she looked from one girl to the other.  
  
"That's alright; most people don't realize at first." replied Gwen brightly. "I like him, our parents'll be here in a minute, can I buy him when they get here?"  
  
"Of course dear. Have you found one you like?" the witch's tone changed when she addressed Laney, who got the impression that she thought her slightly lacking in wits. Blushing, Laney pointed to the brown cat that was purring loudly behind her.  
  
"This one seems nice," she managed to say before Gwen exclaimed,  
  
"Oh Laney! She's gorgeous!"  
  
A few minutes later their parents arrived and the cats, along with supplies for them, were bought.  
  
"Now we must think of names," Gwen peered at her cat through the cage held by her mother. "I know! He's a boy, so I'll call him Thom, as in Thom cat!" The parents chuckled but Laney had to force a smile. She loved her older sister dearly, but Gwen was very unimaginative at times.  
  
"Well, mine's a girl. I think I'll call her..." Laney searched her mind for a good name. "Alanna! How d'you like that?" she asked, staring into her cat's cage, which was being carried by her father. The cat closed its eyes and purred, so Laney took that as a yes.  
  
They spent the rest of the day shopping for the girls' school supplies. Cauldrons, robes, scales, and ingredients were all bought. As a treat they stopped for ice cream before buying their last item: wands.  
  
"Oh dear, I'm sorry ladies but I must be getting to work." Mr. Arriman stated. "Good luck with your wands, Gwen, Laney." with a kiss for his wife and each daughter, Mr. Arriman disapparated with a loud _crack_.  
  
Gwen and Laney finished their ice creams quickly. Gwen's blue eyes shone with excitement, but Laney felt sure her dark brown ones revealed how nervous she felt.  
  
"All done? Good, then lets head over to Ollivander's," Mrs. Arriman led them back into the street.  
  
Luckily it seemed that everyone else had already gotten their wands, for the shop was empty. Gwen clutched Laney's hand and gave it a sharp squeeze as a wizened old man appeared from the shadows of the small store.  
  
"Good day Mr. Ollivander," Mrs. Arriman said politely.  
  
"Same to you Maredyth, I believe it's Mrs. Arriman now?" he gave a very slight bow as Mrs. Arriman nodded. "Eight inches, maple, with a particularly fiery phoenixes tail feather, if I remember correctly?" all the while he spoke, Mr. Ollivander stared down at Gwen and Laney.  
  
"Yes, quite right Mr. Ollivander, and it's a very good wand. But I'm here for my daughters, its their first year at Hogwarts, you know..." Laney felt herself blush again under Mr. Ollivander's scrutiny.  
  
"Very well, very well. Who shall go first?" Gwen stepped forward eagerly, even as Laney took a small step back. So Mr. Ollivander took her measurements and began handing her wands to try out. After about five different ones, Gwen finally held one that seemed to work.  
  
"A good wand; ten inches, oak, with a unicorn hair. It'll do well, especially for charms. Now..." he turned to Laney, who suddenly felt cold. With a gesture of his hand, the tape measurer that had been focused on Gwen began to measure Laney.  
  
"Which is your wand hand?" asked Mr. Ollivander as he shuffled through small, dusty boxes.  
  
"Er, right," Laney quickly replied. Gwen was staring at her wand in awe, but Laney only felt anxious.  
  
"Here we are, seven-and-a-half, ash –" but when Laney took the wand, nothing happened. In fact, nothing happened with the next ten wands she tried. After an hour had passed, Mrs. Arriman and Gwen had taken seats to wait for Laney, who was close to tears.  
  
"Maybe there's something wrong with me," she said to her mother miserably as Mr. Ollivander searched for a different wand.  
  
"Don't worry, it took your father a long time to find the right wand too," Mrs. Arriman said encouragingly.  
  
"Let's try this one..." Mr. Ollivander returned and handed Laney yet another wand; but something was different this time. Laney felt a sudden warmth flow through her. Looking up, she saw that the others were smiling at her.  
  
"Well well...nine inches, rowan, with the heartstring of a dragon. An unusual wand for, I think, an unusual girl." Mr. Ollivander's pale eyes were boring into Laney, who shuffled her feet awkwardly.  
  
"Oh, but there's nothing unusual about me," she contradicted in what she hoped was a light-hearted manner. Mrs. Arriman called to Mr. Ollivander before he could answer.  
  
"Oh Laney, can you believe it? We're really going to Hogwarts tomorrow! I can't wait! Can you?" Laney almost didn't hear her sister as she stared at the dark wand in her hands.  
  
"Yeah...can't wait." But as she remembered Mr. Ollivander's words, her stomach lurched. 'I'm not unusual,' she told herself firmly as she returned to Diagon Alley with her mother and sister.  
  
Chapter Two  
Slytherin House  
  
(Coming Soon)  
  
All reviews/comments are welcome, though as I already have chapters Two and Three written, no major plot changes will be made. (probably) Thanks,  
-Luna Sealeaf


	2. Slytherin House

This is my first Harry Potter story, so I ask that you please be understanding of any mistakes.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter, or any of its characters. While most of the plot is my own, only a few of the characters are of my original creation and even they are based on the world created by J.K. Rowling. As I am making no profit off of this, the sole purpose being only to amuse (and bide us over until the next book comes out), please do not sue me.  
  
Summary: Helaine Arriman's first year at Hogwarts will be nothing like what she imagined.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
The Arriman Files  
  
Chapter Two  
Slytherin House  
  
"Now are you sure you know what to do? I can explain one more time if you like –"  
  
"Mum, we'll be fine! Right Laney?" Gwen poked Laney in the ribs to get her attention.  
  
"Right, fine," she muttered as she stared at the barrier to platform nine and three quarters.  
  
"Have a good term girls. I'll see you at Christmas," Mr. Arriman hugged Gwen, then Laney, goodbye.  
  
"Be careful girls! Stay out of trouble! And avoid...that boy!" Mrs. Arriman called as Gwen and Laney, pushing their loaded trolleys in front of them, walked towards the barrier calmly. Behind them, they could hear their father say,  
  
"Maredyth, how many times have I told you? There's nothing wrong with Harry Potter, it's the _Ministry_ –"and then they had gone through and were staring at the Hogwarts Express in awe.  
  
"Hurry Laney or all the seats'll be taken!" Gwen exclaimed after the train whistled; warning that it would soon leave. Laney followed her sister silently. Quickly they loaded their luggage on board and then began to walk through the crowded train.  
  
"Gwen, do you think we'll be in the same House?" Laney asked quietly, trying to keep up with her sister.  
  
"What? Oh, of course we will! We're twins, aren't we?" Gwen replied distractedly as they walked by compartment after compartment, all of which were filled with students. Just before the train was about to take off Gwen stopped in front of a compartment with two girls sitting inside.  
  
"Hello, are those seats taken?" Gwen asked, indicating the bench opposite the two girls.  
  
"No, you can sit there," the girl by the window said with a smile. She had shoulder length blonde hair that was pulled back in a tight ponytail and dark green eyes that glinted in the light.  
  
"Thanks, everywhere else is so crowded. I'm Gwendolyn-Gwen for short- Arriman, and this is my sister Helaine, but we call her Laney,"  
  
"Hello," Laney added, wishing she had a different nickname. Gwen had called her Laney since they were babies, and it had stuck.  
  
"I'm Daphne Gentry, nice to meet you," said the blonde girl, smiling at them again.  
  
"And I'm Julie Winlow. Is this your first year also?" the girl next to Daphne had curly reddish-brown hair that flew in all directions, freckles, and a pair of red glasses that clashed with her hair.  
  
"Yes, it's our first year too. I'm dreadfully nervous," Gwen added, almost as an afterthought.  
  
"I wonder what the Sorting will be like," Daphne ventured after an awkward silence.  
  
"I don't know. I don't care what House I'm in, so long as it's not Slytherin." Julie grimaced while Gwen and Daphne nodded gravely.  
  
"What's so bad about Slytherin?" Laney blurted out. Of course she had heard vague stories about how You-Know-Who had come from Slytherin, and that for the most part they were a bad lot, but as her mother had been in Ravenclaw and her father in Hufflepuff, and neither talked much about their school days, she didn't feel it was fair to condemn one House based on rumors.  
  
"What do you mean 'What's wrong with Slytherin?' It's the worst House, that's what. Everyone knows that the Slytherins are a bad lot," Julie said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Laney knew she should let the matter drop, but she'd always had a slightly rebellious streak that made her take an inane pleasure in arguing.  
  
"But they can't all be bad, can they? Or else they wouldn't still have Slytherin. Everyone that got sorted there would simply be chucked out of the school, wouldn't they?" Perhaps sensing an argument between the two girls, Daphne quickly interjected.  
  
"Of course, I'm not so sure about Gryffindor either. That's the one Harry Potter's in, and my mum and dad told me he's dangerous. They almost didn't let me come to school!"  
  
"Rubbish." Stated Gwen matter-of-factly. "My father works for the Daily Prophet. He says that everyone there's just writing whatever they're told to by the Ministry." Somehow when Gwen disagreed with someone, it never came out offensive, but whenever Laney had a view that differed from someone else's, they instantly disliked her. It was one of the reasons Laney let Gwen talk for both of them so often. Gwen always knew just what to say, and she was so sweet that everyone ended up liking her. Laney, on the other hand, was miserable at introductions and at 'small talk' conversations in general.  
  
"Still, I wish I could have come last year, you know, during the Triwizard Tournament," Daphne said. This started a lively conversation of the events they had all heard about over the past year, and each discussed their speculations about whether You-Know-Who had really returned or if Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore were just crazy. Even Laney ventured an opinion or two. All four girls, though Julie rather reluctantly so, decided that it was probably safer, if nothing else, to assume that You- Know-Who had indeed returned.  
  
Their debate lasted the entire train ride, by the end of which all four girls were hoping that they'd end up in the same House.  
  
"Stay close to me Laney!" Gwen said as they made their way off the train. Laney was just a little pleased to hear a note of anxiety in Gwen's voice.  
  
Clutching each other's hands, they waited with Julie and Daphne for instructions on what to do.  
  
"First years line up please! All first years to me!" called a loud voice. As one, the four girls turned to see a woman calling above the din of the crowd.  
  
"Who's she?" Laney asked out loud, but Gwen could only shrug since she didn't know either.  
  
They followed a crowd of other first years to where the woman was standing.  
  
"Hello first years, and welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Professor Grubbly-Planks. If you will please get into the boats, they will take you to the castle," listening to the woman's brisk tone, Gwen and Laney exchanged glances before climbing into one of the little boats at the edge of a large lake.  
  
There was a collective gasp among the students as Hogwarts came into view. At the sight of the brightly lit school, Laney felt a little excited, rather than simply scared, for the first time since she and Gwen had received their letters.  
  
"It's beautiful!" sighed Gwen. Laney could only nod in mute agreement.  
  
The boats reached the shore and Professor Grubbly-Plank led the students up to the front of the castle and knocked on the door briskly. The door was opened by a stern looking woman with a thin line for a mouth. Yet she smiled, in a way, as she surveyed the children.  
  
"The first years, Minerva."  
  
"Thank you Wilhelmina." the woman replied.  
  
"Any time, good luck first years," Professor Grubbly-Plank called as she walked back down the steps.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor McGonagall." The woman spoke as she ushered them into the entrance hall. "The banquet will begin shortly, but first, of course, you must all be sorted into your Houses –"as Professor McGonagall continued, Laney got the impression that she had memorized a welcoming speech which she probably repeated almost every year. She went on to explain how each House was like a family, had its own noble history, and competed in the House Cup. Somehow this didn't seem quite right to Laney; the students were divided up and then pitted against each other?  
  
'Stop it! Hogwarts has been around for thousands of years! Smarter people than you organized it!' she scolded herself.  
  
"Wait here for a moment, please," Professor McGonagall instructed before disappearing through two large doors.  
  
"Oh I wish it was over with," Gwen muttered under her breath. Laney couldn't help but agree. Minutes passed, though they felt like a century, before Professor McGonagall returned.  
  
"Follow me please," she said, and led them into the Great Hall, filled with older students. Above, the ceiling showed a star filled night. At the front of the Hall a table filled with teachers watched with mixed degrees of interest. A peculiar feeling, something akin to panic, filled Laney and she struggled to control her breathing and not turn and run away as fast as her legs would carry her. After a moment she realized everyone was staring at something. Following their gaze, she saw an old, battered wizard's hat sitting on a stool. The entire hall was quiet, as though waiting for something. Laney realized what when the hat suddenly began to sing.  
  
She watched, captivated, along with everybody else in the hall. The hat's song was a little depressing and slightly confusing as Laney wasn't entirely familiar with Hogwarts' entire history. As the hat began to echo Laney's earlier thoughts, about how the school mustn't be divided amongst themselves, she couldn't help but feel a little more justified about them. Then the hat finished its song and everyone clapped politely, though Laney heard whispers around the room. Apparently this song was a little unusual for the Sorting Hat.  
  
"Now, then I call your name, I would like each of you to come and put on the Sorting Hat, which will then tell what House to put you in," The idea of being sorted with the entire school watching made her feel faint, and the panicky feeling increased. Judging by the nervous looks of the people around her, she wasn't the only one who wished it could have been done in private. But there was nothing they could do; Professor McGonagall held up a list and began to call out names.  
  
"Abercrombie, Euan" a pale boy stepped forward, and with shaking hands placed the hat on his head. A few moments passed and then-  
  
"Gryffindor!" the hat cried out. Everyone clapped and those at the Gryffindor table cheered. After waiting for the room to quiet down again, Professor McGonagall continued.  
  
"Arriman, Gwendolyn" Laney gave her hand a tight squeeze as Gwen walked quickly up to the stool and put on the hat. Laney crossed her fingers, though she didn't know what to hope for.  
  
"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted again, and again everyone clapped. Gwen hopped off the stool, looking pleased, and waved to Laney. Seeing Gwen get through it helped to calm Laney's nerves, especially since she now knew what House she'd be in.  
  
"Arriman, Helaine" as though in a dream, Laney approached the stool and put on the hat, hoping her hands weren't shaking as badly as Euan's had. To her surprise, she heard a voice in her mind say,  
  
"My, you are a difficult one..." Laney was startled at this; surely it mean to put her in Gryffindor; how different from Gwen could she be?  
  
"More different than you know..." the hat said again. Laney frowned, and waited for it to hurry up and sort her. "Let's see...a hard worker, but a good mind too. You could do well in any of the Houses..."  
  
'Just put me where I belong!' thought Laney desperately as the faces watching her became curious since the hat was taking so long. Still the Hat was silent for awhile longer before saying, "Yes...I understand now...Slytherin!" Several emotions swept through Laney. The first was relief as she set the hat back on the stool. The second was shock as she took in what the Hat had just said.  
  
"But...but..." she stammered, slowly walking towards the Slytherin table in a kind of horrified trance. She looked over to where Gwen was sitting, her mouth open in surprise. As she passed by, Laney heard Julie whisper,  
  
"And she seemed so nice on the train!" to Daphne. Feeling herself start to blush, Laney couldn't help feeling slightly indignant. What was wrong with Slytherin anyway? Hadn't they listened to the Sorting Hat's song?  
  
Trying to curtail a feeling of misery, Laney took a seat next to a tall blonde boy and tried to smile in a friendly fashion, though at this she failed miserably. Laney was in such a daze that she almost didn't hear Daphne being put in Ravenclaw and Julie being sent to Hufflepuff. However, she was able to watch, with curiosity, the Headmaster stand up to talk to the students. Laney felt a little relieved; her father and mother had always spoken most highly of Dumbledore, and she was rather annoyed when he was interrupted by one of the new teachers; a rather ugly looking woman in Laney's opinion. The woman stood up as well and began to speak, and at first Laney tried to pay attention. When she realized that the woman was droning on about some nonsense-or-other, Laney's thoughts and attention returned to her present situation.  
  
Looking around the table, Laney had to admit that most of the other Slytherins didn't appear too friendly. Well, at least she still had Gwen...and Alanna. Suddenly Laney missed her cat fiercely. 'Wish she'd shut up so we can to bed' she thought as she glanced back at the woman. She didn't even care about the feast, having lost her appetite after her sorting.  
  
Finally the woman sat down and Dumbledore was able to finish his own quick speech. Food appeared on the plates and amidst the talking and laughing students; Laney nibbled at the food and sat apart from the rest of the Slytherins. By the end of the feast Laney was so tired that she barely noted the way to the Slytherins' dorm rooms. The pale blonde boy she'd sat next to explained about the passwords.  
  
"Finite mortis," he spoke to a section of the wall they'd walked to, and a door appeared instead of the gray wall. The common room was too dark for Laney's taste, and she trudged up the stairs leading to her dormitory behind four other first year girls. The others eyed Laney suspiciously, but she ignored them and quietly got into bed. To her delight, Alanna was already curled up next to the pillow and her purring quickly lulled Laney to sleep. Though not entirely unpleasant, it was not the ending she had pictured for her first night at Hogwarts.  
  
Chapter Three  
New Friends and Potions  
  
All reviews/comments are welcome, though as I already have chapter Three written, no major plot changes will be made. (probably) Thanks,  
-Luna Sealeaf 


	3. New Friends and Potions

This is my first Harry Potter story, so I ask that you please be understanding of any mistakes.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter, or any of its characters. While most of the plot is my own, only a few of the characters are of my original creation and even they are based on the world created by J.K. Rowling. As I am making no profit off of this, the sole purpose being only to amuse (and bide us over until the next book comes out), please do not sue me.  
  
Summary: Helaine Arriman's first year at Hogwarts will be nothing like what she imagined.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
The Arriman Files  
  
Chapter Three  
New Friends and Potions  
  
The next morning Laney awoke with a feeling of confusion. Remembering where she was, she disheartedly pulled back the curtains around her bed.  
  
"Alanna, get off." she muttered, rubbing her eyes and pushing the ball of fur off her clean robes. The other girls had already left, but Laney was able to follow a group of older girls to the Great Hall.  
  
The ceiling showed a bright summer day that contrasted sharply with Laney's dark mood. The Hall was filled with the sound of students eating breakfast; laughing and talking. She saw Gwen sitting among a group of Gryffindors and quickly looked away. But it was too late: Gwen had seen her and rushed over to Laney before she could take a seat with the rest of the Slytherins.  
  
"Oh Laney, I'm sorry we're not in the same House, but we'll still see each other a lot, I'm sure! Have you met anyone new yet? Everyone in Gryffindor seems pretty nice." Gwen trailed off as she glanced at the Slytherin table. Everyone was staring at Gwen with sneers and glaring daggers at her. This did not daunt Laney's sister. With a sniff, Gwen turned her back to them and gave Laney a quick hug.  
  
"See you later then," she said, mustering a smile.  
  
"See you." Laney echoed as Gwen returned to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Bet you must hate her," came a high pitched voice behind Laney. She spun around to see a dark haired girl sitting at the end of the table closest to Laney.  
  
"Oh yeah, I hate her," Laney said sarcastically. Couldn't the girl tell that they were twins? However the girl seemed oblivious to this and slid down to there was room for Laney. The movement caught her by surprise and she sat next to the girl slowly.  
  
"I'm Amber Perrin, by the way," the girl said calmly. She had pale blue eyes; like fish eyes, Laney thought, and a placid look on her face.  
  
"Laney Arriman." She replied curtly before filling the plate in front of her with food. Amber seemed content to remain silent, seeing as she didn't speak again until a rushing sound filled the air.  
  
"Ah, mail." She said simply, not looking up from buttering a piece of toast. Laney, however, glanced up, suddenly feeling cold. Did her parents know about the Sorting?  
  
Owls large and small flew everywhere, swooping down to deliver a letter or small package. All the Slytherins received something, except for Amber, who didn't look up at the cloud of feathers. Her face had gone slightly pink, but Laney had more important things to worry about. A large tawny owl had dropped a thin envelope on her plate. She recognized it as the family owl, Eros, and opened the letter with shaking hands.  
  
_Dear Laney,  
We were very surprised to hear that you'd gotten into Slytherin. Nevertheless, we expect you'll be a credit to the House and to Hogwarts. Stay out of trouble and work hard! Do try to find time to write as well. The school owls should be available, but we'll send Eros once in awhile if you'd prefer to use a familiar one. Good luck!  
  
Lots of love,  
Mum & Dad  
_  
That was it. No congratulations, no 'we miss you', nothing. It could hardly be called a letter so much as a note. Stuffing the paper into a pocket of her robe, Laney wondered if Gwen's letter had been more affectionate.  
  
Finally looking up from her breakfast, Amber noticed Laney's scowl. In a voice obviously meant to be casual, she asked  
  
"Bad news?"  
  
"More like no news at all." Laney snapped back, suddenly having lost her appetite.  
  
"Well, you should cheer up. We have potions as our first class and everyone says Professor Snape is the best. He's the Head of Slytherin House, you know." Amber informed her excitedly. Laney wasn't paying much attention though. She was staring at Amber as though she were some strange creature never encountered before. 'Us'? 'We'? It seemed that Amber wanted to be friends. Laney wasn't too sure that she even liked Amber since she barely even knew her. Still, it helped to be on speaking terms with at least one other Slytherin. Perhaps Amber would be useful.  
  
After breakfast the first year Slytherins mad their way to the dungeons, where Potions was taught. The classroom was empty but tables were set up with enough equipment for two people to be stationed at each one. Slowly the group thinned as pairs were formed. Amber caught Laney's eye, who shrugged, and they claimed a table in the first row. A few whispered conversations continued, but Laney felt no desire to speak, and Amber didn't seem interested in talking either.  
  
The class was waiting nervously when suddenly the door slammed open and their teacher walked quickly to the front of the room.  
  
Laney's first impression of Professor Snape was that he didn't really want to be there. His long, oily looking black hair was mussed and his dark, glittering eyes glared at the class. Judging from his heavy breathing, which he was struggling to control, he had come from somewhere in a hurry. Folding his arms stiffly, Professor Snape continued to glare at the now silent students.  
  
"I see," he said slowly and quietly, "that no one took the time nor the energy to read the board." almost as one the entire class looked up. Indeed, there were instructions written on it; a recipe for a simple potion to cure boils. Before anyone had time to protest that it was only their first day, Snape continued in a slightly more relaxed voice, "However, as it is only your first day, and you are, after all, Slytherins, perhaps we can continue without further delay." at this everyone hastily began preparing their ingredients while Snape took roll.  
  
"Helaine Arriman," he called. Scanning the room briefly, he caught sight of Laney, who had raised her hand to indicate she was present. Without a second glance, though Laney could have sworn his eyes had flickered, Snape then continued.  
  
For the better part of an hour Laney and Amber worked quickly and quietly. Although Laney was sure the potion would com in handy, making it was so easy that it was almost dull. As he walked about the room, checking everyone's potions, Snape paused by Laney, who suddenly had the irrational fear that she had done something wrong. Contrary to her thoughts though, Snape merely remarked,  
  
"Nicely done, Arriman. That should be a fully effective potion." Before continuing down the aisle. While Laney appreciated the compliment, she was not one to be bought with a little flattery. She had nothing against Professor Snape, she just decided to continue to withhold her judgment, just as she had nothing against Amber, but wasn't ready to consider her a friend, either.  
  
Laney had never been one to like or trust quickly or easily; the only person she loved and trusted completely was Gwen.  
  
"Wonderful Spickett; I assume you had the cauldron boiling instead of simmering?" came Snape's heavily sarcastic voice. Curious, Laney turned around to see what the problem was. A few tables behind hers and Ambers, a tall, lanky boy's cauldron had overflowed and the hissing potion was eating into the wood of the table. With a wave of his wand Professor Snape made the mess disappear, though he still glowered down at the boy, who stared defiantly back. Looking up, Snape met Laney's eyes and smiled thinly.  
  
"Arriman, please assist Spickett here- he could use your help." The words were said scathingly and the boy glared harder at Snape. Laney felt startled when her name was said, and she wasn't particularly grateful as she caught sight of the boy's angry coal black eyes. After exchanging a glance with Amber, who shrugged apologetically, Laney gathered her things and exchanged places with Spickett's former partner. After working for a few minutes, watching him cautiously out of the corner of her eye, Laney muttered,  
  
"You don't add those yet, er, Spickett."  
  
"It's Andrew." He hissed back. Flicking a strand of mahogany brown hair from his face, he added in a rude voice, "Who are you?"  
  
"L- Helaine Arriman." She whispered back. For some reason she didn't want him to know her as 'Laney'.  
  
"Well Helaine," he snarled, though still keeping his voice down, "I don't need help from some prissy know-it-all who probably," he sneered coldly, looking her over before finishing, "fraternizes with muggles!" forcing herself to not laugh, Laney instead snorted; that was the best insult he could muster?  
  
"For your information, most- no, _all_ the muggles I have ever met were smart than you and –"this time it was her turn to look him over, "better looking."  
  
Andrew's face went red but as class had just been dismissed that was all he could do.  
  
After leaving a vial of her potion on Snape's desk, Laney caught up with Amber and the two walked on to their next class.  
  
The rest of the day flew by smoothly, though Laney sometimes thought she saw Andrew turn to give her strange looks. Although the teachers all seemed decent and the classes had been fairly easy, with the possible exception of Charms and Transfiguration, Laney was extremely glad when the school day was over.  
  
She had been planning on going to dinner, but at the thought of another scene with Gwen, she stopped short of the Great Hall.  
  
"What's wrong Laney? Let's hurry, I'm starving." Amber exclaimed turning to see why Laney had stopped.  
  
"Nothing. I'm not hungry, you go on ahead, I'll see you later," with a nod Amber kept walking while Laney turned to go back to the dormitory. Halfway there she decided that she wasn't tired enough to go to bed, and the idea of sitting alone in the cold, sickeningly green Common Room didn't sound appealing either. As Laney stood in the hall pondering what to do, a hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder and she spun around so fast she hurt her neck.  
  
"What're you doing out 'here?" It was Argus Filch, the caretaker, whom Laney recognized immediately.  
  
"Nothing." She replied, rubbing her sore neck, and seeing instantly that he didn't believe her. "Actually, I was going to the library but I think I'm a little lost," she added, always a quick thinker. Gwen was abysmal at making up lies on the spot, and it had often been up to Laney to get them out of trouble when they'd done something wrong.  
  
"It's that way," Filch said gruffly, jabbing a thumb to the right and eyeing Laney suspiciously. Taking a leaf out of Gwen's book Laney smiled brightly and said "Thanks so much!" and continuing on before he could ask her name.  
  
Now that it had occurred to her, going to the library sounded like a good idea. Now all she had to do was find the way there...  
  
Chapter Four  
The Arriman Book Club  
  
All reviews and comments are welcome. (actually begged for)  
Thanks,  
Luna Sealeaf ) 


End file.
